Riding the waves
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: When Mack leaves for a girls prep school back east leaving Brady behind in Hawaii he loses his love of surfing not sure what to do or how to find the love of surfing he once had he's somehow warped into his favorite movie wet side story where the bikers are about to lose their hangout it's up to brady to win the competition, but, can he find his love of surfing again?


**hey guys remember me?**

**yea sorry i'm still alive lol i just haven't been postin on here much since i got wattpad which i kind of like a little bit better and i haven't been getting much feedback on here in some time, but i figured i'd upload a new story for the heck of it, so here you go! hope you enjoy and if you like what you see please remember to review, thanks :)**

**Brady's p.o.v**

"Mack, how can you leave? this is your home, it's where your grandpa is it's where we surf it's where I am!" I asked incredulously, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to me as she tries to make her way down the stairs of her grandfather's surf shop.

"Aren't you happy here?" I ask, choking back tears.

She grabs my cheeks in her hands and kisses me.

"Brady you don't understand how hard this is for me, but I have to go, I have to do what my mom couldn't." she replies.

"This really sucks." I state the obvious.

"I know it does Brady and I wish I could change things, but I can't." she replies.

"You don't have to go, stay...with me." I reply.

Tears spill over her eyelids as she shakes her head.

"Brady I-I can't." she exclaims quietly.

I sigh with disappointment.

"Will you at least go on one last ride with me?" I ask.

She smiles sadly, shaking her head.

"I think I can do that." she replies as she picks her board up.

I do the same and we make our way to the beach.

We strapped the ankle cuff onto our ankles and paddled out to the open ocean, waiting for the perfect wave.

When it came we stood up on our boards carefully, keeping our balance as the wave picked us up as if we were nothing more than feathers.

I put my arms out in front and behind me to keep my balance as I carefully looked over at Mack who gave me a small smile.

The wave finally washed us up onto the shore, we plopped back into the wet sand, Mack interlocks her fingers with mine.

"I've had the best summer of my life with you Brady." she says, looking at me.

"I wish it didn't have to end." I reply.

"Me too." she replies.

But the next morning it does end as I wait in the drop off line with Mack and her aunt, not able to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

Finally they announce her flight, she turns to look at me, picking up our entwined hands.

"I'm really gonna miss you Brady." she says almost inaudibly as tears stream down her cheeks.

"I'll miss you too." I reply.

"I, uh, wanna give you this, my grandpa took this picture of us at the beginning of summer." she says handing me a picture in a worn wooden frame, it was a picture of Mack and I on the beach, I was holding her bridal style.

A lone tear escaped my eyes as I took the picture from her.

"Here, take this." I reply as I pull a necklace off from around my neck.

It was a white beaded necklace with a surfboard on it with my name carved on it.

"Thank you Brady..I'll wear it everyday!" she exclaims.

"Mackenzie!" her aunt exclaims.

"Just a minute aunt Antoinette." she replies.

"come visit sometime ok?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"I'll be on the first flight down come Christmas break." she replies.

_How in the world am I supposed to survive six and half months?_

I wonder to myself, Mack and I had spent just about every second together since we met last fall.

"I'll be counting down the days." I reply with a slight smile as we share one last kiss.

"MACKENZIE!" her aunt exclaims again.

"I really gotta go now...I love you." she says softly.

I take her cheeks in my hands and kiss her again.

"I love you too." I reply once we've pulled out of the kiss.

She pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you, for the best summer of my life." she says quietly.

We pull out of the hug, her aunt taking her by her wrist and forcing her down the hall to the plane.

When she reaches the corner she turns back to give me a final wave.

Once she turns the corner it instantly feels like part of me has been ripped away from me.

I make my way over to the windows overlooking the runways and watch as her plane takes off.

I keep looking out the window in a lifeless almost zombie like state.

With a final sigh I decide to head home.

I head home with the intention of going surfing for a little while before the sun goes down, but before I even touch my board it instantly doesn't feel right so I go inside into my room changing out of my rash guard and swim trunks into a t-shirt and shorts.

I turn on the t.v flipping through channels randomly.

I jolt awake at the sound of my phone alerting me I had a text.

I look at the time it was almost three in the morning, I must've dozed off.

I look at the message.

_Flight landed two hours ago, just now getting settled into my dorm room, it's nice here, but I miss the ocean...i miss you_

_Mack_

I quickly text her back.

_That's good to hear, I guess, I miss you like crazy already, you could always buy some seashells to put in your room ;)_

_Brady_

I wait for her reply and it's not long before my phone beeps again.

_That's a great idea! So tell me, how were the waves this evening?_

_Mack_

I bite my lip, I didn't want to tell her I didn't surf tonight, I didn't want her thinking I missed her too much, this was her dream and I didn't want to make her feel any worse than she probably already did.

_They were radical! Totally awesome, wish you could've been here._

_Brady_

_I wish I hadn't missed it, don't ever stop surfing, ok?_

_Mack_

my heart sinks because I kept lying to her.

_I won't._

_Brady._

I laid back in bed with a sigh.

This was going to be a long six months.


End file.
